Abstract This application is for a new K02 Independent Scientist Career Development Award that seeks five years of protected time to solidify my newly established independent laboratory the Functional Integration of Addiction Research Laboratory. My laboratory focuses on defining individual risk factors for addictive disorders and their related neurobiological mechanisms and is supported by my funded R01 (DA039135; July 2015-2020). The 5 years of protected time afforded by this K02 will facilitate this project's objectives by allowing me to (1) acquire new skills in high-density electroencephalography (EEG/ERP) in conjunction with advanced source localization techniques, and thus enable investigation of the spatio-temporal dynamics of mechanisms underlying addiction; (2) mentor junior scientists; and (3) extend my research portfolio through collaborations. My research to date has employed functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI), which in many cases can answer similar questions as EEG. However, EEG has greater temporal resolution (on the order of milliseconds) than fMRI (seconds) allowing for superior analysis of the spatiotemporal dynamics of brain mechanisms. Such relationships can provide important clues regarding processes that go awry in those with addictive disorders. Specifically, the proposed EEG collaboration will fundamentally extend the research objectives of my funded R01 by identifying the neurobiological aspect of cognitive control disrupted in those who have difficulty ignoring smoking cues, which is related to relapse vulnerability. In addition, through other planned collaborations I will expand my research of smoking cue reactivity and nicotine dependence to include research into other addictions (i.e., cocaine and opiates) and other risk factors for addiction (co-morbid psychiatric disorders). In the absence of key protected K02 support, I would need to cover the balance of my salary through teaching at the undergraduate level and committee work, which would significantly detract from these activities that are key to a newly independent scientist.